mayberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayberry
"Welcome to Mayberry, The Friendly Town!" Upon driving into the town of Mayberry, North Carolina, a visitor would have to be enchanted. There is a sign at the Mayberry city limits that reads "Welcome to Mayberry, The Friendly Town." Mayberry is located in the northwestern part of the state and is the county seat of Mayberry County. It was founded by James Merriweather in the year 1864(estimated).The Pageant Soon after its founding, the town was burnt down in 1870 by "Rotten" Ray Ancrum which later established the Ancrum Charcoal Company.My Fair Ernest T. Bass The elevation of the town is 671 feet, and its population was a little less than 2,000 at the beginning of the 1960s. According to the statistics on a sign at the train depot, the population rose to 5,360 by the mid-1960s. Mayberry is a beautiful place. Because of the abundance of lovely flower gardens, Mayberry has earned the nickname the "Garden City of the State." The Garden Club sponsors an annual flower show, with competition in gladiola, snapdragon, pansy and rose divisions.Only a Rose A notable town landmark is The Old Oak Tree in the middle of town.Mayberry Goes Hollywood On the town square there is a cannon (with the initials T.R. scratched on it- the handiwork of Tracy Rupert, not Teddy Roosevelt) whose muzzle was busted after it misfired on the Fourth of July.The Cannon Near the center of town is the David Mendelbright Memorial Horse Water Trough ("Let no horse go thirsty here," 1870-1933).The_Darlings_Are_Coming And, of course, all the folks in Mayberry can point out the old Rimshaw House, a haunted house where Old Man Rimshaw is rumored to have killed his hired hand with an ax.The Haunted House Image Gallery Mayberry-sets-40acres.jpg|Mayberry (The set on the 40 Acres Backlot) 40acres-11-13-1961-theater&hotel 1024.jpg|Mayberry Hotel Taylorhome.jpg|The Taylor house Courthouse.jpg|Mayberry courthouse 06mayberry96.jpg 06mayberry35.jpg 05mayberry71.jpg|Exterior of Walker's Drugstore 05mayberry30.jpg|View of unknown shop 03mayberry78.jpg|View of town 02mayberry34.jpg|Turning into courthouse 02mayberry33.jpg|Turning into courthouse 01mayberry36.jpg|Market row 01mayberry16.jpg|Downtown 01mayberry15.jpg|Downtown 01mayberry14.jpg|Main street 00mayberry79.jpg|Andy's street 00mayberry55.jpg 00mayberry54.jpg 2 mile marker man hurry.png|Mayberry's 2 mile marker Mayberry Establishments and Organizations *All Soul's Church *The Blue View (Episode Opie's Fortune) *Bluebird Diner *Bobby Fleet and his Band with a Beat *Diamond Jim's (Episode Bargain Day) *Emmett's Fix-It Shop *Esquire Club (in Raleigh, Episode The Clubmen) *Fair Grounds *Fleur Des Lis Beauty Salon *Floyd's Barbershop *Foley's Grocery *G&G Filling Station (Return to Mayberry) *Gibson Hotel *Greater Mayberry Historical Society and Tourist Bureau, Ltd. (Episode Crime-Free Mayberry) *The Grand Theater *The Half Moon Trailer Park *H. Goss, Tailor (Episodes Jailbreak and Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee) *L. Lukins Store (Episode The Bed Jacket *Mayberry Courthouse *Mayberry Gazette *Mayberry Hotel *Mayberry Library *Mayberry Security Bank *Mayberry Union High School *Mendelbright Park Apartments *Monroe's Funeral Parlor (Episode The Guitar Player) *Morelli's *Mort's Clothing *Regal Order of the Golden Door to Good Fellowship (aka Mayberry Lodge, Episode The Lodge) *Sterling Jewelry Store (Episode The Rumor) *The Sound Committee (Opie's Rock Band, Episode Opie's Group) *Walker's Drugstore *Wally's Filling Station *Waverly Malt and Hops Shop *Weaver's Department Store Mayberry Geography *Main Street *Bus Stop *Duck Pond *Freight Yard (Episode Opie's Hobo Friend) *Half Moon Trailer Camp (located on River Road, Episode Jailbreak) *Lover's Leap (Episode Opie's Fortune) *Mendelbright Memorial Horse Trough (Episode The Darlings Are Coming) *Mount Pilot *Myers Lake *Old Man Kelsey's Woods (Episode The Education of Ernest T. Bass) *Robert E. Lee Natural Bridge (Mountain Wedding) *Taylor House (24 Elm Street, Episode Jailbreak, 14 Maple Street, 332 Maple Road) Mayberry Businessmen and Women * Full List Mayberry Landmarks *The Old Oak Tree *Myers Lake *Rimshaw House *Floyd's Barbershop *Mayberry Courthouse * See More Locations at: Mayberry Locations Category:Cities and towns